We request partial funding for the 13th Annual Meeting of the Society for Free Radical Biology and Medicine (SFRBM; formerly The Oxygen Society) to be held November 15-19, 2006 at the Adam's Mark Hotel in Denver CO. Funds will support travel, lodging, and registration fees of invited speakers and travel for students. The meeting will be preceded by a workshop on The Thiol Group in Oxidative Stress and Redox Signaling, providing lectures by experts in the field to young and other interested investigators on the concepts, techniques, and interpretations of state-of-the-art-experimental approaches for detecting changes in thiol status in cells/tissues/ organisms. The body of the four-day meeting will then begin, featuring invited plenary lectures in the morning and oral presentations of selected abstracts in three parallel afternoon/evening sessions. The themes of the four plenary sessions are: Redox regulation of angiogenesis and vascular reactivity; Oxidants and antioxidants in environmental and occupational lung disease; Oxidative mitochondrial modifications: Proteins, DNA, & lipids; and Organometallic complexes as therapeutic agents in human disease. As a new feature, the first two plenary lectures on the final day of the conference will be delivered by the recipients of the SFRBM Lifetime Achievement Award and SFRBM Discovery Award. Before the plenary lectures each morning, the Sunrise Free Radical School will be held, a distinct characteristic of the SFRBM Annual Meetings, featuring senior scientists in the field addressing fundamental aspects of free radical chemistry and biology to an audience of students, fellows, and other interested investigators. The lectures delivered in the afternoon sessions will be selected from abstracts submitted by Society members and non-members at large. Each afternoon session will be chaired by selected young investigators in the field. Abstracts not selected for oral presentation will be presented in three one-day poster sessions. Posters will be open for discussion in the evenings. Overall, SFRBM '06 will address a broad range of research topics related to the diverse roles that reactive oxygen and nitrogen species play in biology and medicine. Research data presented will have a significant impact on our understanding of aging, cancer, diabetes, inflammation and immunity, and cardiovascular diseases, and will provide new insights into mechanisms by which antioxidants and therapeutics can be used to help prevent or treat these conditions. The conference provides a forum for exchange of the most recent basic and applied research results in free radical chemistry, biology, and medicine as well as an opportunity for scientists in the field to network and arrange for new collaborations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]